


Roadside Attraction

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded out in the middle of nowhere, Jensen's grumpy and Jared decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn using cordelia_gray's prompt _"going my way"_. Not sure how close I stuck to the prompt verbatim, but it's in the same idea of thinking-- eventually.

"Try it again," Jensen calls to Jared. He braces himself against the car frame and stares down under the hood like he knows what he's doing. He shivers slightly as the breeze blows, goose bumps forming on his arms as he wishes he would have thrown on his jacket.

When the only sound from the car is the same tic-a-tic as the last few attempts, his silent prayer turns into a string of curses.

"Fuck!" Jensen yells to finish it off, oil streaked rag slapping the engine as he throws it and then kicks the bumper, rocking the car and prompting a protest from it's sole occupant.

"Hate to tell ya, man, I think she's a goner," Jared says, leaning out of the driver's side window.

Jensen rips the rag off the engine and pulls the rod out of place, allowing the hood to close with a bang. He walks around to the passenger's side, slides into the seat and slams the door hard. He catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror and rubs irritably at the smudge on his cheek.

"Any idea what's wrong?" Jared asks after a few moments of silence.

"Hell if I know. I bought the car because it was red and sexy, not because I knew anything about the damn engine. Do I look like a goddamn mechanic, Jared?" Jensen says it harsher than he intends, and the wounded look on Jared's face makes him immediately regret it.

Jensen blows out a breath. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just... frustrated."

Jared's face brightens up at that. "Yeah, well, you're also an ass, but I'm kinda used to it." He playfully backhands Jensen on the arm. "Besides you're pretty hot when you're all grouchy," he adds with a wink.

Jensen snorts and shifts in the seat, turning his body so his knee is brushing Jared's leg.  
"That so?"

"Mmm, definitely." Jared smiles and turns the key back towards him and drops his hand onto Jensen's knee. "You have that whole broody, scowly thing going for ya." He starts rubbing small circles over his leg with his thumb, and Jensen sighs.

"Fucking car," he mutters, leaning into the touch.

Jared's hands stray, slowly creeping along the denim of Jensen's jeans and growing less innocent as it finishes the journey at his crotch. Blood begins to rush to his dick when Jared sets his hand over it, and Jensen shudders as Jared's palm presses down firmly.

"Jay-"

"Shh, Jen," Jared says, voice low and teasing. "C'mon, let's make the best out of the situation."

 _Fuck_ is Jensen's mind reeling at that. The thought of Jared touching him-- fucking him-- while they're in the car, where anyone could just drive by at any minute and catch them, makes his dick grow thicker and heavier between his legs. He looks out the window, scanning the road for any signs of traffic, and silently berates himself for even considering it.

He clenches his eyes shut tight. "What if someone sees us?" he says, his voice nearly cracking as Jared grinds his hand into his crotch. They really shouldn't be doing this; it's completely illegal and knowing his luck, a cop will be the one that finds them. But _damn it_ , the pressure of Jared's hand feels too good against his dick.

"Dude, we've seen one car in what, two hours? I think we're good, and we still have no cell signal-- so, shut the hell up and take a load off," Jared says, smirking. He curls his fingers under Jensen's balls. "You can worry all you want when we hike back to that gas station a few miles back," he adds, not waiting for a response before he reaches over to undo the button fly to Jensen's pants.

Jensen bites his lip and looks out at the road cautiously, then lifts his hips up, letting Jared slide his hand under the waistband. Jared pulls at the underwear and jeans until they're around his knees, cock slapping against his belly, full and hard, a bead of precome leaking from the slit. The leather of the seat is unexpectedly cool under his bare skin and he silently hopes the sweat beading his skin won't ruin it.

Jared wastes no time getting a big hand around Jensen's dick, a whimper catching in Jensen's throat as he begins to stroke. He goes at it slow, keeping a grip firm as he slides his hand along his length, pausing on the upstroke to tease at the slit, thumb smearing the precome over the head. Jensen's ass cheeks clench as he starts to thrust up into Jared's hand, desperate for more friction, car rocking from the effort.

Jared's eyes are wild, brimming and blackened with want when he finally looks up and meets Jensen's gaze. "Yeah, you like that, huh? What're you thinkin' about, Jen? How good my lips would feel wrapped around you? How much you wanna fuck my mouth with that cock?"

"Jesus Christ, Jared," is all Jensen manages to get out, because that's _exactly_ what he's thinking. Jared's wearing his cockiest of grins, mouth stretched wide enough to show off just how much of him Jared can take.

Jensen digs his fingers into the seat as Jared picks up the pace, trying his hardest not to blow his load before Jared can follow through. Jared stops as suddenly as he started, hand quitting halfway, and Jensen groans, thrusting once more but Jared pins him with one hand against his stomach.

The car grunts at the shift of weight as Jared leans over. The brush of Jared's stupidly long hair touches Jensen's chest just a split second before Jared's lips come, warm and rough against his skin. Jared moves lower, planting quick kisses as he mouths a path down Jensen's body that has Jensen digging his head into the back of the seat and moaning. His moans grow louder when Jared reaches his navel, mouth opening around it and tongue dipping in.

"Shit. _Christ_ ," Jensen manages, voice shaky. "Come on, hurry up."

Jared doesn't budge, though, his tongue wet and hot as it explores, licking and teasing. When he's satisfied, he goes just a little lower, creating a bruise into the skin quickly, sucking like a fucking Hoover and that mouth needs to be on him _now_.

Jensen runs a hand through Jared's hair, gripping it tight as he tries to urge him closer to his now painfully hard dick. Instead of going with it, Jared just laughs, this hot, breathy huff against Jensen's skin, and continues to suck another hickey, this time near Jensen's hip bone. He grunts in frustration and reaches for his cock, but Jared's got another set of eyes or something; he wraps his fingers around Jensen's wrist and pushes his hand against the door.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen says, unable to keep the twinge of a whine out of his voice. "C'mon and suck me already, you're killing me here."

Jared cocks his head back to smirk at him. "Thought you were worried about getting caught?"

"I'll deal," Jensen grits out, and really, at this point he doesn't give a fuck about indecent exposure. He needs to get off. " _Please_? I'm begging here."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Jared says, relenting.

There's a glint in his eyes as Jared pulls away to grip Jensen's dick again, tight and warm. Jared flashes him a slow smile before bending down and licking the head with the flat of his tongue.

"Hell, yes," Jensen groans. He runs his hand down Jared's shoulder blades, encouraging him as Jared lets his tongue travel down, continuing to lick and mouth as he does so, the thick vein on the underside of his dick getting special treatment as Jared wets it with his tongue. It's a slow, infuriating pace and Jensen's barely able to choke out, "Yeah, so fuckin' hot," and, "C'mon, Jay, need you on my cock."

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Jared opens his mouth and slips his lips over the head. It's wet and hot and Jensen's on the verge of coming when Jared starts to work around the crown, sliding the tip of his tongue into his slit, teasing. Jensen swears again when Jared moves down the shaft, his lips spreading wider to accommodate the length and girth as Jared takes more of Jensen's cock.

Jensen startles and bucks upward when Jared pauses and begins to hum, sending his dick in an additional inch. It feels amazing, but when he tries to do it again, Jared grabs his hips to hold him down.

It's incredible, the way Jared sucks his cock, the way he worships it with his mouth; all slick, hot pressure as he sinks lower on the shaft, lips so fucking amazing as he goes down. Jensen's cock hits the back of Jared's throat and just like that, Jared's relaxing his muscles and taking Jensen in further. Jensen full on gasps when he slips in, wet heat surrounding his dick completely as Jared takes him to the root. Jared hums again, nose nestling into Jensen's skin as he breathes short puffs of air.

"Ungh-" Jensen groans when Jared slides back up to the head, then swallows him back down, and again, again, again, in the sweetest, hottest way.

The squelching from the suction and slide of lips on dick, echoes in the car, mixed in with Jensen's moans and muttered swears. The inside of the windows are beginning to fog, air starting to cool as the sun slips further behind the mountains. It's dark enough that Jensen can make out the faint blink of the lights as they reflect of a nearby tree.

Panic sets in, his heart beating faster as he tugs at Jared's hair. "Shit, shit, shit," he's saying as he tries to get up, but Jared holds him down firmly, mouth sucking him in harder and not paying any attention to Jensen's protests.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he releases it's just the hazard lights, then lets his body go a little more slack under Jared's grip.

Jared fondles his balls, swirls and squeezes them between his fingers and tugs at his sac, and that's when Jensen feels them start to draw themselves in. There's the pull in his groin as his orgasm builds, pleasure shooting down his spine in waves. He tries to warn Jared, but the words just won't come, lost in the growing, and he shoots with a low, guttural groan.

Jensen tosses his head back with a groan, pressing his eyes closed as he empties into Jared's mouth. He can feel Jared trying to drink him down, trying hard not to miss another drop and it makes the shocks shooting through his body that much stronger. He looks down in time to see small streams of white leaking from between Jared's lips, warmth hitting him as it pools on his skin. His knuckles are white from where they're still fisting Jared's hair, and he releases it quickly.

Jared pulls away, wiping at come in the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and then sucking it to savor the taste. A smile stretches broad across his face in the rapidly dimming light.

It takes Jensen a few seconds to form a cohesive thought. "That was fucking..."

"You're welcome," Jared says and leans in for a kiss. Jensen tastes himself, heady and bitter mix on his tongue. It blends with the sweetness from the dessert Jared had earlier, and right about now Jensen thinks it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

Right as Jared's pulling away, headlights shine through the rear window, and Jensen's instantly reminded about the lights he saw a few minutes ago. A truck makes a stop behind them and Jensen scrambles to grab his jacket from the backseat to cover himself, sure whomever is already approaching the car will catch him if he tries to pull back up his pants. He's just covering himself when there's a rap at the window.

"You boys alright? Hell of a place to breakdown," the guy says and leans down on the window frame. The beginnings of salt an pepper dust his hairline and his voice is pure gravel but he's smiling.

"Tell me about it," Jensen agrees, and tries to hide his embarrassment from the close call. Five minutes earlier and- _Shit._ "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know how close it is to the nearest town, would you?"

The guy's face squishes as he thinks about it. "It's quite a ways out. If you want, I got a rope. I could tow ya."

Jared looks to him and then back to the stranger. "Nah, wouldn't wanna put you out. We can walk."

"It's not a problem, I'm heading that way anyway. I'll pull around and we'll be on our way in a minute," the guys says and heads to his truck before they can disagree.

Jensen shouts out a, "Thank you," as the guy walks back to his truck. When the man's out of sight, he pulls up his pants frantically.

"Holy shit, that was close," Jared says, gripping the steering wheel tight, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Ya think?" Jensen says as he's looping the last button.

Jared's lip curls up in a grin that Jensen's knows means he's thinking nothing good. "Think you can repay the favor before we make it into town?" he says, hand cupping the rigid outline of his erection.

Jensen glances at the guy as he ties the rope around the bumper. He smirks and nods, figures-- what the hell-- it's the least he can do as he reaches across the seat.


End file.
